


It didn't end with a kiss

by tobio_no



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hbd Oikawa-san!, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Summer Festival, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_no/pseuds/tobio_no
Summary: Oikawa laughed and then there was a loud boom in the sky. The fireworks were illuminated on Oikawa's face and Kageyama wasn't sure what was louder, his pounding heart or the explosion of fireworks.





	It didn't end with a kiss

Kageyama, now in his third year, wore a classic striped blue yukata and went to a summer festival held in Miyagi Prefecture. He met up with his same year teammates, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi. He considered them his best of friends but lacked the courage to introduce them as such. 

After hanging out with them, eating candy apples and catching goldfish wherelse no one was able to, he wandered away to watch fireworks alone. He was made fun of last year for being too engrossed by such sight seeing, afterall. 

He was on his way to find a place with less people when unexpectedly, he bumped into no other than Oikawa.

Oikawa wore an earth-toned with white branches print yukata and it perfectly matched his hair, eyes and skin color and Kageyama was stunned at the view and he stared at him for quite some time.

Oikawa let out a huff and raised a brow.

"O-oikawa-san."  
Kageyama blinked.

"What, what are you doing here?"  
Kageyama was bewildered, he knew Oikawa was studying somewhere else based from the photos in his social media accounts and he shouldn't be here.

"I-"

"Crappykawa! Show your face! I swear I'll punch you! I don't care if it's your birthday!"

Oikawa flinched and run.

Kageyama heard Iwaizumi loud and clear and the birthday word was repeating in his brain like a broken record. He had no idea it was Oikawa's birthday. They weren't in best of terms and he hadn't seen him in person for yet another two years until now. It would not hurt if he go on his way and avoid another face to face confrontation with Oikawa but his feet moved on its own and he run after him. 

They stopped running when it was positive that Iwaizumi was out of reach.

Oikawa panted and wiped the sweats that formed on his forehead.  
"Tobio... Tobio -chan."

Kageyama stood up straight upon the familiar acknowledgement of his presence.  
"Why did you run-"

"None of your business."

Kageyama just nodded and looked away. He just noticed that they arrived at an isolated riverbank. The sounds accompanying the awkward silence were the rustling of the leaves from the trees around and the both of them catching up with their breaths.

Kageyama waited for Oikawa to leave but then the latter started talking.

"We were playing this shooting game and we have this toy gun with a cork bullet. It was Mattsun's plan and I volunteer to be the hitman as Makki was busying Iwa-chan with small talks."  
Oikawa said and sat on the grass.

Kageyama sat as well, with a considerable amount of space in between them. He would go away once told but Oikawa looked at him and continued.

"Then I shotted at Iwa-chan butt for the fun of it. But he was so surprised and he tripped over and landed on an old lady's chest and he was slapped."

 

Kageyama was still trying to come up with some words but he ended up with an, "Oh."

Oikawa appeared not to care with his response and just went on his story.  
"And the old lady was too loud, accusing him as a pervert and lecturing him in front of everyone. And of course Mattsun and Makki betrayed me after, telling Iwa-chan that I was the only behind that shooting butt plan."

Kageyama let his mind spoke through his mouth.  
"I feel sorry for Iwaizumi-san."

"What? You should feel sorry for me!"  
Oikawa gave him a hurt expression.

"Okay, I feel sorry for you?"

Oikawa laughed and then there was a loud boom in the sky. The fireworks were illuminated on Oikawa's face and Kageyama wasn't sure what was louder, his pounding heart or the explosion of fireworks. 

Oikawa said something but Kageyama couldn't hear him.  
"What?"

Oikawa moved closer.  
"I said you look stupid! You're all red Tobio! Did you drink?"

And Kageyama confirmed that was true with all the heat on his face upto his ears.  
"I did not!"

"Fever?"

"No."

"Why the hell are you blushing then?"

Kageyama knitted his brows and asked himself the same question. 

"Fireworks, on your face!"  
It was the only answer he could think of.

"Huh!"  
Oikawa exclaimed his irritation.

Kageyama swallowed the words 'I like fireworks and it shaded on your face and I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' and instead he groaned an, "Ugh."

He turned to the sky and watched the fireworks show. Oikawa did the same. The show ended sooner and the sky was at peace again. The quiet was antsy.

Kageyama looked back at Oikawa who was still fixated at the sky.

"Happy Birthday, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa gave him an annoyed expression.  
"Mind explaining first about the fireworks on my face?"

"I don't know."

Oikawa rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going then."  
He said and stood up and removed the dirts from the ground that stick on his clothing.

Kageyama stood up as well.

"It was nice seeing you, Tobio. Bye."  
Oikawa waved and walked away.

Kageyama watched Oikawa disappeared in his view.

Later that night, Kageyama reunited with Hinata and the rest. They agreed to spend the rest of the night renting a karaoke room. 

Then Hinata bumped into his middle school friends.

"Hey! Izumi! Kouji!"

"Shou-chan!"

"Shouyou!"

And Kageyama heard their conversations, asking how's each other's life, how was family and school. And he glared at them, he was having a hard time to accept that he would never be able to ask Oikawa those questions, they weren't friends or whatsoever. 

"H-hey, Shou-chan, your friend..."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Bakageyama! Stop that scary face!"

"It's my face dumbass!"  
He grabbed Hinata's head.

"Ouch, hey! Bullying me! This is why you don't have friends!"  
Hinata said but there was no venom in his words, it was just another friendly teasing.

"Yeah."  
Kageyama let go.

"Oh, King seems to be butthurt about having no friends."

"Shut up."  
He said in a low voice and Tsukishima did shut up at that.

"Kageyama-kun, are you okay? I-I mean you're suddenly not yelling and all."  
Yachi said, fidgeting her fingers.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine..."  
Yamaguchi gave him a worried look.

Izumi and Kouji exchanged stares at each other before they face him.  
"Is it because of us? W-we can go-"

"No, no. It's not like that."

"Shrimp, you offended King."  
Tsukishima whispered in a way everyone could still hear it.

"Come on Kageyama-kun, I was just joking! We've been super friends for years! And I've told you all of my secrets! And I adopted you, give you a home-"  
Hinata bumped his shoulder.

"Shut up dumbass! You're sharing all of your secrets to everyone and you just left me in your house to watch over Natsu so you can date Yachi!"

"True that."  
Hinata said innocently.

Yachi bumped Kageyama's other shoulder.  
"Thank you for always doing us great favors."

"Ugh let's just go to that damn Karaoke thing! You two, join us."  
Kageyama said to Hinata's friends and the two just nodded in approval.

As they were in the middle of walking toward the said Karaoke bar, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stopped in front of him.

"You really okay?"  
Tsukishima sounded concern.

"Tsukki is really worried-"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"I'm really okay."  
Kageyama's lip curved into a smirk.  
"Thanks."

They had reach the bar and Oikawa with his group just arrived at the same place.

"Sorry kids, the bar is already full for the whole night!" shouted the Owner.

Everyone, except for Tsukishima, said 'Awwww' in chorus.

"That's that. But fancy seeing you guys here."  
Iwaizumi said and everyone greeted each other.

"Tobio-chan."  
Oikawa pulled him away from the rest of the group.  
"I paid for every stall we came across for my compensation to what happened to Iwa-chan."

"Fair enough."  
Kageyama said.

"What? It's unfair! I can't even afford a bowl of ramen at this point!"

"I, I can afford."

Oikawa looked at him in disbelief.  
"Of course you can. It's not like you spend all of your cash to treat your friends."

"I mean, I can afford it for you. If you want."  
Kageyama waited for a rejection but Oikawa turned his back from him.

"Tobio-chan wanted to treat us all in a ramen shop!"

"Hey-"

Everyone cheered him up and so much for Kageyama's bad luck, they really all went to a ramen shop. The shop owner gave them a free cake and they sang a birthday song for Oikawa. 

Kageyama paid for everything and he internally cursed Oikawa for emptying his wallet. But he wouldn't deny it was a fun gathering.

He received a lot of gratitude after. It was getting late and everyone was going on their own ways when Oikawa walked on the same direction with him.

"Hey Tobio-chan, I'm going to pay you back, tomorrow. I just don't have my card with me and we can meet-"

"T-That's fine. They did give me a thanks for it, anyways. And it's for your birthday."  
Kageyama was nervous for a reason he couldn't put into words.

"Thank you."

When Oikawa smiled at him, Kageyama knew it wasn't about fireworks.

"Oikawa-san. Maybe I wanted a payback afterall."

"Tobio-chan, maybe I still want to pay you back regardless."

They both talked at the same time but each of them heard what the other say.

And both knew it was an excused to just meet up again.

The next day, they met up at Oikawa's favorite tea shop.

After that day, at Kageyama's favorite curry restaurant.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

It's been a year and they went together in the summer festival held in Miyagi Prefecture to celebrate Oikawa's birthday.

Kageyama and Oikawa run after shooting Hinata's and Iwaizumi's butt and watched fireworks in each other faces at an isolated riverbank.

**Author's Note:**

> I am struggling to write! But it's Oikawa's birthday and I have to write something orz Sorry it lacked some festival elements and I cut the karaoke scene since they ended up drunk in that case and they fuck. So i deleted that since my other fic is pure smut, I decided to leave this one as innocent as it can be.


End file.
